


Gunpowerder

by RyuuHimeYami



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Crazy, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gun Violence, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuHimeYami/pseuds/RyuuHimeYami
Summary: 'Listen, this doesn't happen often, but as of right now, I owe you one. Call this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) if you ever need any help, and I'll be there in only a few minutes. Don't waste this on something stupid like, "whats your name," or "how old are you," because if you do I swear to whatever god you believe in, I'll make sure your death is slow and painful.....'





	1. Shit

_'God fucking damn it.'_

        Jack couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Going for a hunt so early in the morning. Choosing a house that very obviously had more than one person living in it. Making a lot of noise, and letting his guard right before the kill. Now he was suffering the consequences for his stupidity. A bullet in the side. and the cops chasing after him in the middle of a busy city.

        If he couldn't find some where to rest soon, he would pass out. Whether from pain or blood loss, he didn't know yet, but he felt very close to finding out.

        Jack ran a few more blocks down, before coming across an apartment complex with a parking garage next to it. The garage looked pretty deserted from where he was standing, so he could probably go to one of the higher levels and hide there until it was dark.

        Quickly making sure no one saw him, Jack ran into the garage and started climbing to the upper levels. Once he got to about the third level, Jack had to stop and catch his breath. He leaned against an old, beat up car, when black spots started to cloud his vision. This was not good. Not good at all.

        And as Jack slowly started to lose consciousness, one last thought came to his mind.

 

 

         _'Shit...'_

 

 

 

 

* * *

Hey whats up. This is my first x reader, so tell me how I'm going and if you want me to wright more, because if you don't, well I'm going to think no one likes it and just kinda give up on this story all together. So, if you like it and want me to continue, even if it's only like one person, I'll do it for you and keep this story going.

Anyway, love you guys, and good night, day, evening, whatever time of day it is where you are.


	2. Shit Part Two

 'Shit, shit, shit!!!'

        Your forgot to set your alarm last night, and now you were going to miss you humanities class. If you were lucky, which you usually weren't, you could make the last thirty minutes or so and not get into to much trouble. All you had to do was get to your car, and pray for no traffic.

        "Hey there good looking."

        Or creepy douche bag neighbours.

        "Not right now, Ash, I'm late."

        "Wow, we haven't even had sex yet and you're already pregnant."

        "I swear to god, if you don't shut up and leave me alone right now, I will tackle you."

        "Yeah, yeah. That's what you say everyday."

        "And I'm not joking. I will tackle you right here right now, if you don't leave me the hell alone."

        "OK, OK. There's no need to be pissy."

        You stop for a moment, and turn around to face your neighbour.

        "This happens nearly everyday, douche bag. You come up to me while I'm trying to get to class and use those stupid, invective, pick-up lines on me till I get to the garage. At which point, one of our more slutty and easy to woo neighbours comes up and gets your attention, because they think you all that and a bag of chips. At this point I slip away get in my car, and go to school, while you take your bimbo to your apartment, have sex, kick her out, then go out to eat lunch. And if you have yet to understand what I'm saying, it's this."

        You pause for a second before continuing, making sure to put a lot of emphases in every word.

        "It's. Not. Going. To. Happen."

        Ash stands there for a second, looking dumb founded, before finally opening his mouth to respond. But you cut him off before he gets the chance.

        "I don't have time for you stupidity today, so I'm going to go now. Bye bye."

        You rush away as fast as you can without running to the door that leads to the parking garage. And right before the door closes, you swear you can hear a sugary sweet voice saying 'Hi Ash,' before the slam of the door cuts it off. How any female person of your species was attracted to him still baffled you to this day.

         Taking a moment to catch your breath, you continued on wards towards your old beat up car. What can you say, being a collage student was hard enough already with trying to balance your job as an EMT on the night shift, and your homework from all of your classes. In all honesty, you probably wouldn't have even gotten your job if it wasn't for all those stupid classes you took in high school, while stuff like that was still free.

        Shaking your head slightly, you reach into your bad to get your keys out, when you trip over something. 

        "Shit."

        You quickly grab your bag and make sure everything is still in it, before looking behind you, a glare on your face. But that look quickly disappears as you see a person laying there, passed out.

        You rush to the, presumably, males side and lay him flat on the ground. Your mind went into autopilot as you EMT side took over.

        You started to tap on his shoulder while shouting, "Are you OK? Are you OK?"

        After getting not response, you moved on to the next, checking for breathing and a pulse. You put grabbed the mans hand and checked for his pulse, taking a moment to find it, but feeling a wave of relief wash over you when you did. Next, you went to remove the mask resting on his face. You moved it just past his lips and stopped. His skin was an awful grey color that immediately made you think he had a compromised airway. This made you put your ear next to his mouth, and have yet another sigh leave your lips, as you heard some small breathing from him.

        He looked like he was fine, maybe you should just call an ambulance and get them over here?

        No, you couldn't do that. I mean you should, but right now you can't. The day shift crew where assholes to the night shit crew for no good reason at all. You thought it might have been because of the fact that the night shift had technically saved more people, but that's only because all the bad stuff happens at night.

        You shook your head once more. You had to stay focused on helping the patient in front of you. You can worry about who to call after you give him a patent airway.

        Quickly getting up and grabbing your keys once more, you unlock your car and look in the back for your first aid, which should have had everything you need in there. Only to find it missing.

        "What the hell?!?!"

        You check in the front seats, and then in the trunk, only to find it not there.

        "Where is it, where is i- The apartment."

        You forgot you had brought it in there to restock it after your last shift. You got up to run to back and get it, but then remembered your patient. You couldn't just leave him, that was considered abandonment, but you need your first aid kit if you wanted to help him. That left you with one thing left to do.

 

        Carry him.

        You let out a heavy sigh, as you walked back towards him. This was going to be....

 

        A whole lot easier than you thought, actually, now that your putting him down on your coffee table. He was surprisingly light for a full grown man. Maybe he hadn't eaten in a few days, you would have to do a patient history when he woke up. Well if he woke up.

        After placing him in the recovery position, you started to look for your first aid, only to realize two things. One, you forgot where you had put it. And two.........THERE WAS BLOOD ON YOUR SHOULDER!!!!!!

        How the hell did that get there? What happened? 

        You lifted up your sleeve to look at your shoulder and make sure it wasn't your own blood, before looking down at the man, and realizing that it was his blood. 

        How could you have been so stupid. You forgot to sweep and check his body for any signs of blood.

        (hey, I'm going to stop this right here, only because I feel like this is getting too long, and I just lost about three hundred to four hundred words of writing that I can't remember to save my life right now. I'll keep going though, just like can someone remind me tomorrow to keep righting cause I might forget other wise. Anyway tell me what you think, and this should be the last A/N for awhile, I find them annoying in most stories and I don't want to be a hypocrite. Bye.)


	3. Shit Part 3

         _You lifted up your sleeve to look at your shoulder and make sure it wasn't your own blood, before looking down at the man, and realizing that it was his blood. _

_How could you have been so stupid. You forgot to sweep and check his body for any signs of blood._

 

        You quickly rolled the man out of the recovery position, and started to pat the him down from head to toe. You only stopped after you reached the left side of his torso, where, when you pulled your hand away, you saw the blood. You needed to find a way to get to the wound directly. But first, you would have to find you kit.

        Throwing your head around your living room real quick, you saw the first aid kit at the front door. You stood up and rushed over to grab it, grumbling under your breath. You felt like an idiot. I mean, you've walked past the stupid thing twice within less than an hour, and didn't see it either time. You really need to be more aware of your surroundings. 

        And you need to stop getting side tracked. Come on, there's a man bleeding out on your coffee table and here you are thinking about stupid things. You need to get your head in the game.

        You go back over to the man's side and begin on the next step. Striping him. Only for medical reasons I swear..... well maybe for fun to, but that's not important right now. What is important though, is getting this guy patched up.

        Unzipping his hoodie, you notice that his complexion continued to be grey. Maybe that was why he wore the mask and dark clothing. To hide his skin from people that were judgmental. The only reason it mattered to you was because skin color could hint at a person's health. And right now, that's what you were focusing on.

        You then lifted his shirt, but only enough to see his wound. You grimaced at the sight. A good chunk of skin was missing from his left side. Looking at the tear, you tried to figure out what had caused it. Was there an accident? Did he piss someone off? Was it some assholes that were being judgmental bigots?

        You didn't know. You could ask him later when he woke up. Well, if he woke up. You had learned long ago to hope for the best, and prepare for the worst. And prepare for the worst you would.

        You opened up your first aid and took out all that you needed. Gauze, disinfectant, bandages, gloves, and a small suture set. Oh, how glad you were that you had restocked everything the night before, just imagine how much worse this would have been if you had forgoten to do that. 

        You slip on the gloves then grab the gauze and disinfectant, working on cleaning the wound. The moment the disinfectant touch the sore, the man let out a groan of discomfort.

        "Good to know you can respond to pain," you whispered under your breath. It meant that his brain and nerves were still working to some degree.

        Once it was clean, you picked up your suture kit and got out everything you would need to sew up the wound. 

        "Sorry man," you said right before piercing his skin with your needle. 

        You hissed and grimaced as you watched the part of the mans face you could see twist in pain. You felt so bad for him. You need to try to get this over with fast and finish bandaging him. Right now you only needed a few more stiches before you were.....

_RING!!!!!  
        RING!!!!!_

        "Jesus!!!"

        You finished with the last suture before taking off your gloves and picking up your phone. 

        "Hello?"

        "Morning sweetie, how were your classes so far?"

        "Great mom," lies.

        "Are you sure, because your friends just called and asked if I knew where you were."

        "Yeah mom. I had some medical classes this morning."

        "Uh-huh."

        ".......And-maybe-I-over-slept."

        "Yeah, that's what I thought."

        A groan came from your mouth. You knew what came next.

        "I help to pay for your collage tuition and here you are skipping class!!!"

        "There was an emergency mom, I would have been at class but this guy-"

        "There's a guy?!?!"

        Shit.

        "Yes, but before yo-"

        "What's his name? How long have you known him? How long have you been dating?"

        God why.

        "Mom... he's not my boyfrien-"

        "So he's your fiance then?" 

        "Mom, no we met earlier and he was hurt and I had to help him."

        "..... Damn it."

        " I swear women, you are the worst sometimes."

        "Just wait, I bet after this he'll fall in love with you and I will finally get some grand kids out of you."

        "MOM!!!"

        You could hear her cackling from the other end of the phone. All you could do was sigh and wait for her laughter to die down.

        "I need to go mom. I have to finish patching this guy up."

        "OK, OK. Just make sure you make it to your next classes. When do they start?"

        "In about thirty minutes. I should be able to get this done in about ten to fifteen, and make the drive in about five."

        "OK, good. I better not be getting any calls from you friends asking where you are again, or I swear I will come down there and beat you to a pulp."

        You gulped. Your mom might be getting old, but she really could still kick your ass.

        "OK mom, love you bye."

        "Bye sweetie. I'll see you at Christmas."

        "OK, bye."

        "Bye."

        "....Bye mom," you hung up before she could respond. One last sigh came from your mouth before going back to focusing on the man. You reached into you first aid kit and got out another pair of gloves.

        "Time to finish you up."

        OK, it might take more than fifteen minutes.

* * *

 

        You let out a groan as you finished up securing the bandages to the mans torso. You were finally done. All you needed to do now was make it to class on time.

        You took off your gloves again, and picked up your bag, keys and first aid kit, before heading out the door. 

        Lets hope you don't run into-

        "Hey there good looking."

        ..... Shit.


	4. Braunschweiger

 

**(Yeah!!!! New chapter title. Sorry the last few chapters were so messed up.)**

 

        Jack opened up his eyelids, and was immediately confused.

        Where the hell was he? 

        Jack sat up and tried to remember the last thing he saw. After a moment he remembered passing out in the parking garage. Now he was inside someone's home, on their coffee table, patched up and ready to go.

        Except for one thing.

        The moment Jack tried to stand up, his side was shot with pain. Gasping, he fell forward onto an old couch in front of him. Today really was not his day.

        Taking a deep breath, he tried to stand up again, only this time succeeding. Jack lifted his shirt to look at the bandages wrapped around his torso. Who ever had patched him up knew what they were doing.

        Who patched him up anyway?

        Looking around the small, what he assumed was an apartment, Jack tried to figure it out. The person that lived here was a mess. There were papers every where, old takeout containers that were either empty or had spoiled food, and dirty laundry sprinkled the area. Picking up a piece of paper, Jack looked to see if it had any names on it. The paper looked like some sort of writing home work, with a question at the top before going into the response. Jack saw some red pen here and there, so he assumed it was graded. Flipping the paper over, Jack looked at what the last piece of red said.

_'Name?'_

        Jack pinched the area of his mask where his nose would be. God, was this person stupid or something. I mean, come on. First this assignment looked like it was a pain in the ass to write, and they forget their fucking name.... Wait hold on that's not related to what was really going on now was it. Anyway, then they pick up a random guy off the street and bring him into their home. They didn't know if he was armed, which in this case he was, then they leave him alone in their fucking living room on the coffee table? This person was going to get killed someday if they kept this up. 

        Shaking his head, Jack set the paper down. He was still trying to figure out who had helped him when he noticed a neatly folded piece of paper next to a glass of water and some pain killers on the end table. Reaching over, he picked up the paper. On the front it said,

        _'Random Guy On my Coffee table'_

        Pretty obvious who that was, so Jack sat back down and unfolded the paper.

         _' Sorry I'm not there to meet you in person when you wake up, but I had some classes I needed to get to. I found you in the parking lot next to my car, and let me say this, you are really lucky.'_

Yeah right.

        _' I work over at the hospital as an EMT, so you got lucky there, but you're also lucky because whatever you got hurt with seems to have only grazed you a bit. Don't get me wrong, it will still hurt like hell, but I've stitched you up, and left you some pain meds. I would have left out something to eat too, but I don't know what you like, if you're allergic to something, or when you would wake up..... well if you would wake up.'_

        That's optimistic.

         _' Anyway, there's food in the fridge and in some of the cupboards, don't be shy and eat till you're full. I should be back around 2 or 3, it depends on traffic. Try not to move around to much after you get some food. If you get bored, I have a lot of books, and netflix. Just please try not to use up all of my data.'_

Yeah, he's not going to be staying long.

         _' Oh, and one last thing, my name's (Y/N).'_

Jack folded the letter back up and shook his head. Whoever this person was, they must have been an extreme optimist. 

        _(You aren't.)_

        Jack reached over to the end table once more to grab the meds and the water. He would take them and let them run through his system before trying to get up again.

        As Jack went to stand up again another bolt of pain shot up his side. Though, this time it was hunger pain.

        He needed to eat something.

        This person said that they worked at a hospital, maybe there was a slim chance that they had brought home an organ to practice stitching up. No that was stupid. But maybe they had been trusted with the transportation of an organ for donation. It was a long shot, but it was all he had right now.

        Limping towards the kitchen, Jack opened the fridge hoping to find what he was looking. Only to be disappointed. All that was in the fridge really was snack foods like meat, cheese, and some assorted fruits and vegetables. He would have to work with what he had for now. If he was lucky like this person thought, then he would probably run into someone in the middle of their kill on his way back to the manor and be able to grab a bite. 

        Searching through the meats he found the best thing he could right now. Braunschweiger. It was a type of german sausage made from pig's liver. Jack hadn't liked the way it tasted when he was still human, and he hadn't tried it since then, but maybe that had changed. 

        Opening the package, Jack took a bite of the meat, and soon realized that.......

        He still didn't like it.

        It tasted funky as hell and the texture was horrible. But he had to eat something to even have a chance to get back to the manor in one peace. So, taking a deep breath and plugging his nose, Jack scarfed down all of the braunschweiger at once.  A shiver ran down his body as the meat slipped down his throat. At least now he would have some energy to get back home.

        Speaking of which, Jack really needed to get heading that way now. It was about one-thirty, so most people would be at work or school right now, and he could slip through town unnoticed by anyone. But before he left he had to deal with a few things....


	5. Birthday Special

**(Does not affect canon of the story.)**        

        You and Jack had been friends for almost half a year now, and in that time you two had grown really close. You were both often teased by your friend's because of how much time you spent together. In fact, you two were in the middle of a movie binge that had been doing on for a few days now. It was nice, and really peaceful.

        Until your phone ringed.

        You picked it up and answered without even looking at the caller id.

        Big mistake, seeing as your ear was immediately blasted with the loud, shrill voice of your over excited mom. 

        "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE!!!!!!"

        You jerked the phone away from your ear, and blinked a few time before responding with a simple,

        "What?"

        "It's your birthday, sweetheart," you stood up and walked into your bedroom after she said this.

        "......Mom, my birthday is tomorrow."

        Your mother heaved a heavy sigh before responding, "Check the time."

        Looking over at your alarm clock, you saw the red numbers change from 12:09 to 12:10.

        "Oh."

        "What time did you wake up? You don't even sound that tired."

        "Well that's the thing mom...."

        "You never went to bed."

        "Nope," you said popping the 'p'.

        "What have you been doing?"

        "Me and Jack were having-"

        "SEX!!! Did I interrupt you two? Oh, I am so sorry-"

        "WHAT!!! Mom no no no no no no no. We were having a movie marathon. God, and why did you sound so excited about the idea!"

        "... No reason. You go have fun and use some protection. Bye!!!"

        Then she hung up.

        Oh, you were so glad that you had walked out of the room to talk to that crazy woman. Just imagine how much more embarrassing all of that would have been with Jack in the room. I mean, just thinking of the idea made you blush.

        Having sex with Jack!!! Where did your mom get these ideas.... Well, they weren't bad ideas. Jack was very attractive. With a tall build, strong jaw line, and the perfect amount of muscle covering his body. You wouldn't mind hooking up with him.

        Speaking about Jack though, the asshole probably didn't even pause the movie when you left. That jackass was going on the next popcorn run.

        You took one last look at you clock, that now read 12:22, before leaving your room. And let me tell you, walking out and seeing what happened to the front room made your jaw drop.

        There were streamers hanging from the ceiling in all of your favorite colors. The lights turned on, and the TV turned off. A shit load of presents sat on the coffee table, and a huge ass cake next to them.

        On the couch, Jack sat sprawled out, taking up the all of the room, arms resting behind his head as he appeared to  be sleeping.

        "What the hell is this?!?!"

        "Your party, dummy."

        You shot Jack a quick glare. 

        "No shit sherlock. Who put it here?"

        "Note to self, don't have another three day nonstop, movie marathon. It makes you delusional."

        "Shut up and tell me who did this asshole."

        "Me, dumb-ass." 

        You were quite for a moment, before rushing over and tackling Jack in a giant hug.

        "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"

        "Yeah, yeah. Now get off, you're crushing me."

        "Nope. You can be crushed for just a bit longer."

        Jack let out a sigh, and left you there for a few more minutes....

        Before shoving you onto the ground.

        "Open your stupid presents, and eat your stupid cake so we can get back to the movie."

        You nodded your head vigorously, before tearing into the massive pile of presents. Out of everything, you got two new outfits, three new dresses, a new pair of boots, one large sketch book and one small one, and some new books to read. 

        You were now eating some of your cake, the movie playing again, when a thought came to mind.

        "Hey, Jack, how did you get the money for all this stuff?"

        "How do I get my food."

        "......Oh."


	6. Sparkle Sparkle

     "Ugh!!!"

        You couldn't stop the irritated groan from leaving your lips even if you wanted to. Which, you didn't. When you had gotten to your classes finally, you found your friends sitting there, laughing their asses off as you walked in. You had found out that they called your mom, not because they were worried. Oh on, because that would have been the nice thing to do. They had called her as a prank, hoping that you would have been in your humanities class and had forgoten to turn your phone onto silence, like you so often did. Jackasses.

        Oh, but it gets even better. Apparently after you had hung up with your mom, she called your friends back to tell them where you were, and what you were doing. But your friends didn't hear 'what', they heard a 'who'. They knew how rare it was for you to 'get some', and how long it's been, so they decided to ask you what they had deemed to be 'key questions.'

        'How are your hips doing,' asked one, with a shit eating grin.

        'Was he a beast,' asked another, batting her eyelashes.

        'How big was his-'

        OK yeah, you get the idea. They made your day hell just to get a few cheap laughs. But just you wait, you'll get your revenge one way or another. 

        And while we're on the topic of things that make your day a living hell, traffic was defiantly one of them. All the noise, the assholes who act like they're in more of a rush than anyone else, and worst of all.... There was no good music on right now.

        You started to bang your head on the steering wheel, being careful not to honk the horn. All you wanted to do was get home, eat some food, and go to bed. Was that so much to ask. You didn't think so, but apparently whatever higher power was running the show thought it was.  **(Mwahahahaha)**

        You looked up, back at the road, and saw that the car in front of you hadn't moved. But all of the cars in front of him had......THAT SORRY SON OF A-

         _HONK_

        You looked at the car behind you and glared. This bitch was gonna get their ass kicked if they did that ag-

        _HONK-HOOOONK_

You snapped your head forward, taking in big, deep breaths, and finally saw the car in front of you move forward. That bastard behind you was lucky you were to tired, and too lazy, to actually get out of your car and go kick his ass. Besides, you might get fired from your job or thrown into jail, and that was the last ling you needed right now. 

        You started to drive again, looking at the street name first, and realizing that you were only a block or two away from your apartment complex. You could finally go home and go to bed, and not worry about anything els..... Wait, you left a guy on your coffee table. 

        You took in another deep breath as the garage came into view. You decided to check on the man, and if he wasn't dead, you would just skip dinner and go to bed. If he was dead, well, you knew a few people that could help you out with that.

        Locking your car and going to the door that led to your building, you let out a huge sigh. You slowly opened the door, and looked around for the douche. Not seeing him, you made a run for it, getting to your door in a few seconds. All you had to do now was get into your home before he came out of his.

        You twisted the doorknob, and found it unlocked, which was odd seeing as how you always locked the door behind you. You didn't trust your neighbour not to go in, strip, and lie on your bed naked, waiting for you to get home. The thought made you shudder.

        Walking inside, you set your heavy bag down on the floor and start to rub your shoulder. You need a different and better bag. You kicked off your shoes, before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

        ......Something was off, but what.

        Looking around the place, you tried to pinpoint what it was. The t.v. was still there, so was the DVD player. The fridge was closed, and the kitchen table empty. In fact, it felt a little to empty in this house. 

        You shrugged before throwing your feet up on the coffee table. And that's when it hit you. The guy wasn't on the coffee table. In fact, you hadn't seen him since you walked in. 

        Jolting up from the couch, you ran to the back of your apartment and started to look for him. But he wasn't there. Not in the bathroom, not in your room, not even hiding in a closet. You rushed back to the living room and looked around trying to find him. That was when you noticed something else.

        In all of your rushing about, you haven't tripped over any haphazardly placed pieces of dirty clothes, or school books. Looking down you could actually see a clean floor.

        Did this guy.... clean your house?

        You looked at the coffee table and saw how it was practically sparkling. The only thing that obscured it was a folded piece of paper.

        Walking over, you picked up the paper and unfolded it.

**_'Listen, this doesn't happen often, but as of right now, I owe you one. Call this number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) if you ever need any help, and I'll be there in only a few minutes. Don't waste this on something stupid like, "what's your name," or "how old are you," because if you do I swear to whatever god you believe in, I'll make sure your death is slow and painful._ **

**_P.s. Don't take anymore strangers off the street, you could get yourself killed.'_ **

....Well at least he cared about you well being. Now to go to bed. Hey maybe your room sparkled right now too.


	7. Who You Gonna Call...

**(Quick disclaimer, this chapter has topics that some might be sensitive to. Nothing like suicide, or self harm. I don't want to reveal what it is, but I'll bold out the first and last sentence in case you don't want to read it.)**

It had been a few months since you helped that one guy. And in all honesty, you kinda forgot that he even excised. It wasn't on purpose or anything like that. It's just that you became swamped with a bunch of work not even a day after he left. That and your friends attacked you with a last minute vacation for your school break.

        So yeah, you don't really remember the guy. And now your break was over and you had to get back to school. Great.

        Sighing loudly, you got out of your old beat up car, and started to head for your first class. You weren't able to get very far till one of your friends found you.

        "Hey, how have you been. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever and a half."

        ".......We were just on a vacation together, you do realize that right?"

        "Well no duh silly. But you barley did anything while we were there."

        "Sleeping is something."

        "Not something fun."

        OK, this was getting annoying.

        "What do you want?"

        Your friend started to get nervous.

        "W-what do I want? Don't be silly, I just want to hang out with my friend."

        "Not buying it."

        A sigh came from them.

        "Fine, here's the deal. My cousin has been doing some... let's call it boxing, and he's gotten pretty beat up and needs someone to patch him up every once in awhile. And I knew how much you like helping people soooo...."

        "PLEASE, don't tell me you gave him my address."

        "What, psh, no, no.... I might have told him where you work though."

        "GOD DAMN IT!!!"

        "Ohh, be quiet. He's the hot one."

        "I don't care if he's the god of sexy, telling him where I work is not OK."

        "Come on, don't you owe me one or something."

        "No, it's the other way around. And now you will owe me twice as much."

        "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So will you help him."

        You grunted in response.

        "Thank you. You're the best."  
        "Uh-hu."

        "So, what class do yo-"

         **Your friend was cut off as loud bangs rang out through the air.**

"HOLY SHIT!!!! WHAT WAS THAT!!!"

        You grabbed your friend and shoved them to the ground.

        "Stay down, don't stand up to run, and start crawling away from the noise."

        "W-what was that," your friend asked with a quivering voice.

        "Gun shots, stay low, and get as many people out as you can OK."

        "W-what about you?"

        "I need to go make sure no one's hurt."

        Your friend stared at you for a few moments, before they started to crawl off in the opposite direction. Making sure they were out of sight, you went the other way. 

        The first person you saw seemed to have been in shocked, not bad but not good. They weren't responding to you verbally, but they did follow you a bit. So you lead them to a small hiding place where they would be safe.

        The next person wasn't as lucky. She had gotten trampled by a mob of panicking people. Her arm was broken, and her head was cut. You reached into your bag and got out the first aid, tending to her wounds as best you could.

        "Stay down, and either find a place to hide, or crawl out."

        "B-but what if there are mor-"

        "That's why you stay down, and out of sight."

        She nodded and you two went your seperate ways. You really hoped that her wounds were as serious as they got. 

        "P-please, let us go."

        "SHUT UP!!!"

        You peeked around a corner and saw a small group of kids huddled together, only one person was standing.

        "B-but he n-needs help."

        You heard a growl come from the one standing. 

        "I said to BE QUIET!!!!!"

        The group flinched collectively, looking away from the gunman. You needed to get his attention off of the hostages, but no ton you. So you reached into your bag and pulled out an old eraser, before throwing it. What you were about to do was probably the most stupid thing you had ever done in your life.

        You ran out and tackled the gunman.

        The gun went off again, causing people to either scream or cower. The gunman dropped his weapon, and started to try and wrestle out from under you. So you moved quickly to sit on his back. 

        "GET OFF OF ME!!!!"

        "Not happening," you said, moving your feet to hold down the gunman's wrist. You looked over at the group huddled together.

                                "Are you guys OK?"

                                One of the girls nodded their, but looked at you with caution.

                                "H-how," she paused to gulp, "how did you take him down."

                                "Ummm.... I tackled him..."

                                "How did you know it would work though," one of the guys asked this time.

                                "I didn't."

                                "Then why would you do it," a third person asked.

                                "Someone needed to stop him. I saw an opportunity to take him down, and took it. Besides," you lifted up your first aid, "I heard that someone needed help."

                                A sound of disbelief came from someone, and they all started to laugh, cry, or do both. You smiled at them.

                                "OK, so who's hurt?"

                                They all got up and started to move the man that was hurt. 

                                "NO, STOP!!!"

                                They all jumped and looked at you with wide eyes. It was your turn to flinch.

                                "I'm sorry, I should have thought this through better. Put him back down, slowly. Moving him before he's assessed could make his injuries worse than they already are. After your done with that, someone with have to take my place sitting on this guy until law enforcement comes to get him. Preferably someone who is heavy. After that, I'll need someone to go and see if they can flag down an officer or better equipped medic."

                                They all nodded in understanding, and followed your orders. One of the guys came up to take your place. He sat on the gunman's back and let you get off. You then went over to the guy on the ground.

                                "Hey, how are you feeling?"

                                "Like I've been shot."

                                You laughed a bit. "Good to know you have a sense of humor. But no really, besides a possible gunshot, how are you feeling?"

                                "Woozy, and kinda cold."

                                "Where's the pain coming from?"

                                "My arm."

                                "OK, do you have any allergies?"

                                "Uhh, peanuts but that's it."

                                "OK. Hey, can someone come and write all of this down for me."

                                Someone let you know that they were on the way.

                                "Are you on any meds?"

                                "No."

                                "Any pass medical history?"

                                "Umm, broke my leg when I was little."

                                "Last oral intake?"

                                "What?"

                                "What was the last thing you ate."

                                "Oh, a bagel."   

                                "OK, and we all know what lead up to this," you turned your head to the person writing everything down, " you'll still have to write it down though."

                                He nodded his head, and scribbled on the paper.

                                "Let me see your ar-" a voice cut you off.

                                "Is everyone in here OK?"

                                You looked up to see an officer, and an EMT with a kit by their side. 

                                "No. We have one possible gunshot victim. Their medical sample has already been taken, but I don't have the right equipment to deal with this right now."

        The EMT nodded and headed over to the person on the ground.

        "What's with the guy being sat on," the officer asked.

        "That's the shooter," a girl spoke up, "She's the one that tackled him," she said, pointing at you.

        The officer nodded her head, and looked over at you.

        "I'll need a testimony from all of you after you've been checked over by the EMT's."

        "Let me give you my testimony now. I'm fine," you said.

        "I don't think that's a goo-"

        "She's fine," the EMT spoke up. " I've seen her during our shift changes. If she says she's fine, then she's fine."

        The police officer gave you both an incredulous look, before sighing and motioning you over to a quiet spot.

 

* * *

        **You gave a sigh as you parked your car**. After you had given your testimony, and everyone else had been checked out, you were all let go, and you could could not wait to get to bed.

        You started to step out of your car when-

        "Oww, shit!"

        You looked down at your leg and noticed that a whole through you calf.

        "Wholly, what the fuck!!! I've been shot!"

        You reached into your bag and pulled out your phone. You were getting ready to call 911, but thought against it. If you called, your coworkers would make fun of you for..... well ever. You could almost hear them now.

        You shook your head and decided to go through your contacts. You had 20 people to call, and most of them were from your family. God, you needed more friends. 

        Scrolling down, you saw one that was a family member, or incompetent friend.

         _That One Guy_

It took you a second, but you soon remembered who it was, and once you did, the phone was against your ear and ringing.

        "Pick up, pick up, pick u-"

        A grunt soon came from the other side of the line.

        "I need your help."


	8. No Longer Strangers

       "With what," you heard the guy say.

        "I've been shot."

        "With a gun?"

        "No, with a bow and arrow. Of course it was a gun!!!"

        "Where were you hit?"

        "In the leg. I haven't had time to look yet, so could you maybe get here fast before I possibly bleed out."

        You heard a sigh from the other end. 

        "Let me get my stuff, and I'll be there in a few minutes. Where are you though?"

        "OK, I don't think you understand how bad this is right now. I have been shot in the leg and can not identify where. For all I know the bullet could have severed-"

        "Your femoral artery. Yes I know about that possibility, but I also know that if it it had been cut or severed you most likely would already be dead. Besides, I have to walk, so give me a few minutes to get there, and tell me where I'm heading."

        As he said this, you couldn't help but to pout a little bit. He was right ,and you knew it.

        "The parking garage I found you in. And you better hurry, cause if I bleed out-"

        "You should stop worrying about bleeding out, and start worrying about the possibility of that bullet being lodged in a bone. We would have to take you into the E.R. then for them to remove it."

        There was a pause in talking, but you could hear some shuffling on the other side.

        "Why didn't you just call an ambulance in the first place?"

        You stiffened up at that question.

        "Umm, well you see... it's a funny story....the thing is," you stopped before letting out a sigh of defeat. "My pride wouldn't let me do it."

        After you had said that, all that was heard from the other end of the line was silence. It went on for so long that you actually pulled the phone away from your ear to make sure that the call hadn't dropped. After seeing that you were still on the phone with this guy, you put the device back up to your ear.

        "Hello," you asked, confused.

        "Of all the stupid things I've heard that one takes the cake."

        "Oh, be quiet you. Besides you were shot and didn't call an ambulance."

        "That was different. I couldn't call one."

        "Uh-hu. And why was that," you asked as you sassily crossed your arms.

        "I can't tell you why right now. And even if I could, I probably wouldn't."

        ".... That's not nice."

        "I'm not nice. Now, I'm almost there. What floor are you on."

        "I'm on the third one. Next to the really old and beat up car."

        "So that was yours. Makes sense."

        "HEY!!! What's that supposed to mean!?!?!"

        "It means that I'm not surprised a stupid person like you owns such a vehicle," you jumped as you heard the words coming from right next to you. Looking up, you saw the guy in the hoodie sporting the same blue mask as before. In his hands was a red medical bag.

        "Holy shit, when did you get here," you exclaimed.

        "Just now," he said hanging up and pocketing his phone. He knelt down besides you. "What leg."

        "This one," you said pointing at it.

        "OK, lets get you inside before we start to mess with it."

        You nod you head, and start to stand up using your car for support. You hiss at the pain that shoots up through your bad leg. Getting to your door is going to be fun.

        "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you going, sit back down, you're going to hurt yourself even more."

        You scoffed. "I'll be fine. Let me just hop over to the door." 

        Taking a deep breath, you hopped towards the building entrance. But the jostling of your leg almost sent you back to the ground. Gritting your teeth, you try to hold back the tears that are starting to form in your eyes. You would have fallen if not for the fact that you had been using your car for support.

        "Changed your mind," the man asked, and even though you couldn't see his face you knew he had some sort of smug look on it. So, begrudgingly, you agreed to his help. He walked up to you and had you wrap your arm around his shoulder. You knew that this wouldn't make getting to the door any less painful, but it would make it faster.

        Taking in yet another deep breathe, you started to hop your way over to the door. It was faster, like you had hoped, but you forgot one little thing.

        "Fuck! I left my keys back at my car."

        A sigh came from the man. "So, we can't get in now can we."

        "Nope."

        "Stay still," he said, as he leaned you against a wall and walked back to your car.  _Lucky bastard can walk._

        He cam back and opened the door, after grabbing you though.

        "What door."

        "37, it should be the second on the right."

        He grunted and kept walking till he found the door. When he got there, he passed you your keys, and you passed them back once you had found the right one. The door was opened, and the second you got close enough to the couch, you were on it.

        The guy walked over to you and lifted up your bad leg. Almost immediately, a string of curses came from you lips. He was patting your leg down to find the blood, and he stopped at your calf. Then he rolled up your pant leg, man were you glad that you had worn loose pants today.

        "Looks like it went clean through the calf. I don't see that much muscle or skin damage from either side, it must have been a small caliber gun."

        "OK, yeah, whatever. Can you just patch me up and give me some pain killers, please?"

        He hummed and opened up his bag. Huh, that's the first time you've noticed it. He then handed you a bottle of pain pills and a water bottle. You snatched both of them from his hands, and quickly read the label before tossing the pills onto your mouth and downing all of the water, only realizing then how thirsty you were.

        You hissed once more as you felt the stinging of a disinfectant hit your wound. Looking down, you watched as the guy sew up your leg on both sides, and then wrapped it up in gauze.

        "Do you have a roommate?"

        That's an odd question. "Umm, no. Why?"

        The guy sighed as he stood up. "Because, you'll need someone to help take care of you for awhile."

        You scoffed. "I'll be fine. I just need to get my crutches from my room."

        "How are you going to cook?"

        "Well-"

        "Or clean."

        "I can-"

        "Or drive."

        "If you would-"

        "Or-"

        "I GET IT," you snapped. "I need someone to stay here and help me. The issue is that I don't have anyone."

        "Friends?"

        "They gossip to much."

        "Parents."

        "I wouldn't here the end of it."

        "Co-workers."

        "Ha ha ha, no."

        "Boyfriend."

        "You really think I have one of those," you scoffed.

        A sigh cam from him. "I'll stay with you then."

        "OK, I was going to- wait, What!?!?!"

        "I said I was going to-"

        "No, I head you. I just didn't believe you. Do you really think I'm going to let some stranger take care of me?"

        "You take care of strangers all the time."

        "That's different and you know it."

        "Besides, I won't be a stranger for long," he then stuck out his hand. " I'm Jack."

        You looked at his hand wearily for a moment before sticking out your own.

        "Y/n," you said, shaking his hand.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates guys. My dog's health had been going down hill, and we're going to have to put him down soon. So I might not update for awhile, I don't know yet. I just hope you guys understand. I'm sorry in advance.**


	9. A Great Battle

        "What are you going?"

        You looked over at Jack. He had been staying with you for about a week now, and would let you do very little on your own. On one hand, you understood why he was being so strict. Too much movement would reopen the wound. And you needed to have your leg elevated to help reduce the swelling. But on the other.... it was so  **fucking**  boring. 

        All day, you would just lie on the couch and do basically nothing. I mean, the first few days were nice. Just relaxing, and spending sometime more or less by your self, but it eventually got boring. You had lost your remote on the day you got shot, so you couldn't turn the t.v. on. All of your books were in your room, and you didn't want Jack going through you stuff. That would be embarrassing. Your phone was on the kitchen counter, and out of your reach. Now you might be wondering 'Why don't you ask Jack for some help?'

        And the answer was.... You felt like you would be bugging him if you asked for anything. I know, sounds stupid to most people, but you felt like he had already done enough for you. Funny thing is, if it was your mom taking care of you, you would be demanding her to treat you like royalty. You knew she would have done most of the stuff you asked of her, and then she would have told you to get off your lazy ass to do the rest. But with Jack, you wanted to be as little trouble as possible.

        "Getting my phone," you told him as you continued forward with your crutches. 

        "Go sit down."

        "I will when I get my phone."

        You heard a sigh from behind you followed by some foot steps. Looking to the side, you see Jack passing you and grabbing your phone.

        "Go lie down. I'll bring this to you. Along with some food."

        "You don't have to do all that."

        "Too late."

        Heaving a sigh, you turned back around and went back to the couch. Sitting down, you felt something poking your back. Reaching behind you, you pull out the stupid t.v. remote. 

        "REALLY," you exclaim, not happy about the fact that the remote had been under you for a week.

        "What happened," you heard Jack call from the kitchen.

        "I just found the damn remote."

        "Where was it?"

        "Under my butt."

        "Dumb ass."

        "Yep," you called back, as you turned the t.v. on.

        It took you a minute to find a good show to watch. And not long after that, Jack came in with some food for you. Taking it from him, you immediately dug in. Jack then sat down next to you on the couch. Where he then proceeded to take the remote and change the channel.

        "Hey!!! I was watching that."

        "Yeah. Well I wasn't."

        "Awe, come on. I really liked that show."

        "So."

        ".... Jerk."

        Jack just grunted and shrugged his shoulders, before putting it on a crime show. You didn't bother learning the name. Instead, you ate you food, before getting on your phone. It was like that for awhile, then when a commercial came on, Jack got up and took you empty dishes into the kitchen.

        The second he was out of sight, you lunged for the remote, and quickly turned the t.v. back to your channel. You were able to watch the show peacefully until Jack came back in.

        "Give," he said, holding out his hand expectantly.

        "Uh, yeah no, I don't think so. My house my rules."

        Jack looked at you with an eyebrow raised. Well, you think he rose his eyebrow, you had no real clue, besides the subtle movement of his mask.

        It was quiet for a moment, then Jack lunged for the remote. Acting fast, you quickly moved out of the way, and the man went flying into the couch. You got up and started to hobble away towards the back rooms, when you tripped on the carpet. 

        The remote went flying from your hands and skidded across the floor far away from you, but farther from Jack. Getting on your hands and knees, you scuttle over to the remote, and grab it just before Jack can. You hadn't even realized that he had gotten off of the couch and had made his way for the remote. Reeling back, remote in hand, you start to crawl for the couch, but are stopped when Jack practically tackles you back to the floor.

        "Get off of me you fat ass!!!"

        "Then give me the remote dumb ass!!!"

        "NEVER!!!!!"

        Jack reached out and started to try and pull the remote from your hands, but he was surprised at how strong your grip was. Like, jesus, how the hell were you able to hold on so tightly. Noticing Jack struggling to keep a grip on the remote, you let out a triumphant laugh.

        "HAHA, Rugby Bitch!!!"

        Seizing the moment of your slight distraction, Jack ripped the remote from your hands, and quickly stood up. He started to walk away but soon fell, as you grabbed onto his foot and pulled him back down. You jumped on top of him and reached for the remote again. Getting your hands on it, you started to try and pull it from his grasp. Pulling this way and that, the two of you eventually started to roll around on the floor, knocking over several things in the process. Rolling into the couch you got an idea. Letting go of the remote with one hand, you started to jab at Jack sides and neck, and got the exact reaction you were hoping for.

        Jack started to tense up, before he started laughing his ass off, letting go of the remote in the process. You took the opening with lighting fast reflexes, and hopped up onto the couch, putting it back onto your channel, and then taking out the battery's for the remote.

        After taking a minute to recover Jack looked up at you and glared.

        "Cheating ass hoe."

        You looked down and smiled at him.

 

 

        "Yep!"

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the lack of updates. My computer got broke a while ago and I wasn't able to right like I wanted to. But, I should be picking these stories back up pretty soon, so you will be getting more updates from me. And, Hey, tell me if you want to see anything special happen, I'm open to ideas and some requests if you have any!!!**


	10. Hello Douche Bag

        KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

        ........ Who... The....Fuck is banging on your door this early in the morning. 

        Well, it was actually noon, but you were asleep and they woke you up and that is all that mattered to you. You were about to get up to answer the door when Jack walked by.

        "Go back to sleep, I'll deal with it," he said heading towards the door.

        "I won't argue with that," you sleepily mumbled into the arm of the couch you were using as a pillow.

        You were teetering on the edge of sleep when the door slamming open jolted you into alertness. Looking over your shoulder, the blurry figure of Victor came into view. Victor was a good friend of yours... well, he was more a friend to the family, your family, and that kinda made him family... Like a cool stepbrother or something.....Those exist right?

        Anyway, Victor stormed in, a look of pure rage on his face, the kind of rage that said 'Oh, hi there, I'm about to rip you a new ass.' And, oh, was he about to.

        He marched over to you and promptly smacked you up side the head.

        "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?!?!?!"

        "Hello to you too douche bag," you said casually, holding the spot on your head that was now throbbing.

        A load grinding noise filled the room as Victor tried not to strangle you.

        "That's bad for your teeth," you mumbled.

        "And my fists are bad for your face, now shut up unless your telling me where you've been."

        "Here."

        Victor let out some noises of frustration, and made a strangling motion, before walking away to the kitchen. Some cupboards banged before some plates were shattered. 

        "Those better be your plates," you called out.

        "Shut up! You know I'll replace them."

        Yeah, Victor has anger issues, but at least he deals with it in a some what healthy way. It just costs a bit more than most. After a minute or two of relative silence, with a bit of shuffling here and there, Victor came back into the living room.

        "OK," he started after taking a deep breath, " let's try this again. Where have you been for the last two weeks, and what have you been doing. Oh, and if you give me another shit answer, I'm calling mom."

        You gasped.

        "You dirty hooker," you breathed out.

        "You know it sweetie. Now speak."

        Groaning you responded, "I've been here, resting up, OK? I jacked up my leg, and have been waiting for it to get better."

        Victor seemed to ponder this for a moment... before hitting you up side the head again.

        "Owww!!! What the hell was that for, I told you the truth."

        "That was for not telling me anything, and leaving me all by myself during our lunches."

        "Shit."

        You forgot about that. Victor and you would usually go out to eat avery Tuesday for lunch, it was a tradition. Missing one because something came up is fine, but missing two without talking to Victor was a death sentence. The last time you missed two lunches in a row, he refused to talk to you for a month. You still went on the lunches though, they were just silent and awkward, and a living hell. Victor wasn't a quiet type, so sitting with him for an hour and a half in silence was horrible.

        "I'm sorry, I wasn't allowed to move around, doctors orders."

        "Which doctor?"

        That was when Jack cleared his throat and got Victor's attention. You watched as Victor sized Jack up, physically moving his head up and down. After a moment, Victor walked over to the other man and started to push him towards to apartment door.

        "I'm sorry, but you'll need to give us a second to talk," Victor said before Jack could protest, and shoved him into the hallway, slamming the door shut.

        There was a moment of silence before you friend looked back at you with a giant smirk on his face.

        "No, don't even think that way you sick perv," you stated.

        "Oh, but I am thinking that way," he responded, "And if you don't snatch him up, I sure the hell will."

        You let out a groan.

        "I thought you had a girlfriend abroad or something."

        "Yeah, but she is obviously cheating on me with her 'cousin'. Besides I haven't had a man in awhile."

        "God, why do you have to talk about him as if he's a piece of meat."

        "Because I bet he is real meaty," Victor wiggled his eyebrows, and you made a gagging motion. "How did you meet him anyway?"

        "He was bleeding out in the garage, so I took him in."

        As soon as those words came out of your mouth, you received another smack to the head.

        "I think I'm getting a concussion," you mumbled.

        "What have we told you about bringing strangers into the house?!?!?"

        "It's my house so fuck off!!!"

        "Do you know what, when you turn up murdered I'm going to laugh my ass off in the interview, and tell them you had it coming."

        "Yeah, you do that and you can bet your ass you'll have a man in prison."

        "Oh, shut up," you stuck out your tongue, "So, when are you off bed rest?"

        "Should be good tomorrow. I'm getting the stitches removed tonight."

        "Stitches? You said nothing about stitches. Why the hell do you have stitches?"

        "Cause I got hurt."

        "Stop being a smart ass, and tell me why you have stitches."

        "No, cause you'd never shut up about it if I told you, and don't even try to deny it."

        Victor was silent for a moment, before letting out some grumbles and heading to the door. Once there, he opened it and let Jack back in.

        "You better take care of her doctor dude, cause if you don't, they won't find the body," and with that your friend left.

 

        Jack stood there, still trying to process all that had happened.

        "Well, he was eccentric."

        "You have no idea."


	11. Back to Work

The damn thing got deleted. 

 

        You had just gotten a call from your boss, who chewed you out severely for missing so many days at work, almost two weeks to be exact. They wanted you back at work tonight or you would be fired. That was why you were now freaking out so badly.

        "JACK! Have you seen my uniform," you called out running around in your room, trying to find it.

        "Dryer," came Jack's simple reply from the living room.

        You ran out of your room topless, you had found you pants under you bed, and went for the dryer tucked away in the kitchen.

        "I'm not seeing it," you yelled back at him in a panic. 

        "Slow down and actually look."

        "I AM LOOKING YOU FUCKER, AND UNLESS YOU PLAN TO COME AND HELP ME, YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

        You hadn't meant to snap at him, but your shift started in 20 minutes, and if you didn't get out the door in five minutes, you would be late, and your boss would yell at you again. 

        Letting out a low groan, you buried you face in the clean laundry, before the soft padding of feet reached your ears. Looking up you saw as Jack reached into the pile of clothes, and after a moment of ruffling through them, pulled out your work shirt. There was a moment of silence, before you reached up, snatched the shirt, and threw it on.

        "Not a word from you asshole. Not. A single. Word."

        "I wasn't going to say anything," came Jack's response, but you knew he was lying. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

        You got up and walked to the door, grabbing your first aid kit, and putting your shoes on. You then grabbed your car keys and started to make your way out the door when you thought of something.

        "I'll be back after my shift is over. If I'm lucky I won't get stuck doing a 24 hour shift, but knowing me, I probably will. So, you can leave if you want, just lock the door behind you. I hid a spare key somewhere outside. If you can find it, you can use it."

        You didn't want to bring this up. You didn't want Jack to leave. You had grown used to having him in your place. He made you realize just how lonely you were, and would be if he left. You had almost not brought up the fact that he could leave, afraid that he would just run out of there, happy to be free.

        "OK."

        You looked behind you and see Jack on the couch, sitting there and watching t.v. He made no move to get up and leave. In fact, he looked like he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

        "See ya' later Jack."

        A grunt came from the man, as he gave a half hearted wave in your direction.

        "Get out of here, before you're late," came his gruff response.

        "Yeah, yeah, shut up and watch your stupid t.v. show." 

        With that said, you left, shutting the door behind you. A shiver ran down your spine as you stepped out into the chilled hallway. The door to the garage wasn't closing properly anymore, and it let the cold air in. You had to buy a space heater to keep the cold away from your door.

        You made your way over to the metal door that led out to your car. Opening it you shivered again. God, it was getting cold, and you regretted not starting your car earlier. Or sending out Jack to do it.

        Making your way over to the moving freezer box, you unlocked and started you car. After a moment to let the hunk of junk warm up, you drove out to the hospital you worked at. 

Short chapter, sorry guys.


	12. Meet the Team

        Stepping into the ER, you are almost immediately swept away to the ambulance bay.

        "Hey, the Reaper's back," one of your more douche bag-y coworkers called out upon seeing you.

        God, you hated that name. In certain situations, it would have been cool, but not in this. Your first year working for this hospital, you had a rut, where you would lose a patient every night for a month....Yeah. It wasn't exactly the best time of your life.

        "Shut up, at least I've saved more people than you."

        "Yeah, you also killed more people than me."

        Just as you were about to turn around and sock them in the face, your boss came over to you.

        "Good to see you back (Y/N). You're in number seven tonight," she said looking down at a clipboard. "I hope your schedule is clear. This is one of you 24 hour shifts."

        "Fuck me," you groan out rather loudly.

        "Be quiet and get to work, both of you," your boss snapped at you, causing you to rush off to engine number seven. If it was anyone else snapping at you, you would have smacked them down, but not when your paycheck was at risk.

        Hopping into the ambulance, you strapped yourself in and looked at your team for the night. It consisted of three people, not including you. One was Steve, he was older and heavier set than most, but kind and had a warm smile that was perfect for calming down hysterical bystanders worried for their loved ones. Then there was Amia, she was small and soft spoken, with a pair of round glasses set on her nose that made her look very owlish, and a small pair of soft hands that could sooth a patient in a moment. Then there was a person you didn't recognize. He was rather young, and looked to be of a decent build, but the look on his face told you he had an attitude problam.

        "Who's the new guy," asked the man you didn't recognize.

        Steve looked back at you and smiled. "It's good to see you back Reaper."

        "OH MY GOD!!! Stop calling me that stupid name."

        Amia laughed behind her hand and smiled at you. "It's good to have you back on the team (Y/N)."

        "Thank you Amia, it's good to be back, for the most part," you mumbled the last bit under your breath, but Amia still heard you. She offered another smile your way, before gesturing to the stranger.

        "This is Christopher, he showed up a day or two after you left."

        "Nice to meet ya' Chris," you stuck out your hand for him to shake. He simply scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Uh-oh, he's not much of a team player is he."

        A deep rumbling chuckle came from Steve.

        "No, not yet. Give him a few more weeks, he just needs to find his place here."

        You simply hummed, and gave a curt nod.

        "That makes sense."

        "What do you mean, 'that makes sense'," Chris growled out.

        You shrugged your shoulders. "Most people start out a bit cold at first, even little Amia here seemed that way at first. You need to warm up to us and our patients," you told him, smiling a bit at the end.

        Chris just scoffed and shrugged.

        "So, what side of town are we set up for tonight," you asked looking at Steve who sat in the drivers seat.

        "What side do you think," came Christopher's voice.

          You let out a groan, and threw your head back. You were going to the 'bad' side of town. It wasn't the worst place in the world, but it was a pain, usually resulting in five patients a night. A lot of the people there were actually real nice, and just tried to mind their own business, but got caught up at the wrong place at the wrong time.

        "Yeah," Amia said with a sigh, "It's supposed to be our punishment."

        This peaked your interest. "What did you guys do," you asked moving to sit on the edge of your seat.

        Amia looked down in shame, Steve flinched, and Christopher glared at you (again).

        "I punched someone in the face," Steve said after a moment of silence.

        This caused a loud and obnoxious laugh to come from you. If you hadn't had your seat belt on you would have been on the floor right now, hyperventilating. Steve was usual such a soft guy, but you had seen it when he lost it before, and it was the best. He was like a teddy-bear that had suddenly remembered it had claws. It was even better after he had calmed down, cause he would go and try to treat someone, and they would run away scared, and he would look so hurt, and it was amazing to watch.

        "He swung first anyway," came Steve's quite mumble from the front.

        It didn't suprise you. Steve never swung first, but he almost always swung last.

        After taking your time to calm down, you looked at Amia, expectantly. She immediately looked away from you, her cheeks becoming darker.

        "She cussed someone out," came Christopher's voice, when he realized she wouldn't be talking. And cue another laughing fit from you. When you had calmed down this time, you were told that Christopher was forced to go along because Steve and Amia were the only two he could put up with, and vice versa.

        "God, this is going to be a fun night," you said with a lopsided smile on your face.

        "You got that right Reaper."

        "OH MY- SHUT UP!!!"


	13. Smile Boy

        A groan escapes your lips as you lean back in your seat. It had already been a few hours, and your ambulance was called into action once for a code one. It was a three level scale, ranging from non-emergency, to emergency.

The call came when a women asked for you to come look at on odd mark on her back. She was a bit elderly, and seemed a little rattled when you found her. After calling her daughter, you found out she had a small case of dementia, and often forgot where her birth mark was.

        "Please tell me I'm not the only one bored out of their mind."

        "Oh, come on sweetie," Amia said with a smile, " it's just a slow night, you should be glad that no one needs us."

        You gave a sigh. "I know, I know. And I am happy that no one's been hurt tonight, but it doesn't help the boredom."

        A scoff came from Chris. "Didn't you bring a phone or something," he asked, not even looking up from his own said device. This made you smile.

        "I stopped bringing my phone with me after I broke the third one," you said, a small crooked smile on your face. "I usually bring a book or something like that with me, but I was in a bit of a rush today."

        Christopher seemed to stop what he was doing for a moment, before putting his phone away into his pocket. This made you laugh internally.

        "Hey guys, be quiet for a sec, will ya," Steve called from the front. Everyone went quiet and listened closely as the radio buzzed to life.

        "Engine seven, we have a code one at a park about two blokes away from you. It seems a drunk man fell asleep on a bench. Someone called it in, you have one patrol car already there to offer some support just in case he gets frisky."

        "On it," Steve said as he turned on the lights and drove over.

        It took less than a minute to get to the park, thanks to Steve's amazing driving skills and his spacial memory.  This man could walk into a house blindfolded and not run into a single thing after looking at the layout for only a few seconds.

        Steve parked the ambulance on the side of the rode, and you quickly hopped out, first aid kit in hand. You went over to the police car and walked up to the officer.

        "Have you talked to the guy at all yet," you asked her, and she shook her head. The women was rather young in appearance, somewhere between 25 and 30. It impressed you, as you knew for a fact that you would never make it out of training.

        "OK, we'll go over see how he's doin' and either get someone to pick him up, or hand him over to you guys if he's in good enough condition."

        The officer nodded her head. She stood up straight and followed you and the others over to the man, and by others I mean you and Chris.

        As you got closer you face scrunched up in confusion. The man had on what used to be a white hoodie, that was now covered in a variety of stains, most looking an odd brown or copper-ish color. Some of the newer looking stains appeared red, though. This made you stop in your tracks, as an unsettling feeling rose in your gut.

        "Wait," you whispered out to your team.

        They both stopped and looked at you.

        "What," Christopher hissed.

        You jerked your head in the direction of the man. Getting the idea, they both looked over at the man. After taking he officers hand started to inch towards her belt, but a small hiss from you stopped her. She glared at you, a look of confusion mixed in. That's when you explained that you wanted her to go around to the back of the bench and wait there, just in case he got a bit rambunctious.

        With all of that figured out, your group continued forward till you got to the bench, at which point you shook the man's shoulder.

        "Excuse me, sir," the only response you got from him were a few gargled noises. So you tried again.

        "Pardon me, sir, I'm going to need you to get up if you can," this time, the response you got was the shifting of his shoulders as he tried to shake you off.

        "Sir," you started one last time, and edge in your voice. "You need to get up and come with one of use."

        All was still for a moment, before in one swift motion, the man on the bench turned, lunged, and swung a knife at you. Christopher jumped back at the sudden movement, and the officer let out a noise of surprise. But you were the one in the most shock.

        The man, who was now on top of you, raised his arms up over his head, and you finally got a clear look at his face. What you say almost made you gag.

        His face was an unnaturally pale white that looked like leather. His eyes were wide open and they didn't look like they would be closing anytime soon. And there was a carved line on either side of his face that went from the corner of his mouth all the way up to his cheek bones.

        "Go to sleep," he growled out with a hoarse voice that sent shivers up your spine. He swung his arms down at you but before the weapon in his hands could meet your body, a load shot range out in the air, and you felt something wet touch your face.

        "Ow, mother fucking sorry son of a bitch," the man yelled out as he rolled off of you, clutching his shoulder. Looking up you saw the officer with her gun raised and hands shaking. You couldn't blame her. None of you expected this. None of you wanted this.

        No one moved for awhile, but the man cursing and groaning in pain snapped you into action, and you started to tend to him, body and mind on auto pilot. It was difficult at first, seeing as how he was struggling a whole lot, and trying to punch you, but he was soon restrained by the officer. 

        Throwing a quick look over your shoulder, you saw Christopher just standing there.

        "Chris!!!"

        He seemed to finally snap out of his shock and looked at you.

        "Go get the stretcher and the other two, we're gonna need 'em."

        Nodding, Chris ran off, not looking back. When he returned with the others, they immediately got to work on putting him on the stretcher, and restraining him. Steve and Chris wheeled him off while the cop went to get in her car. You were about to follow Steve when Amia grabbed your arm.

        "Are you OK," she asked softly.

        "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

        "(Y/N)," she started, looking for the right words, " your crying sweetie."

        Reaching a hand up, you felt your cheek, when you pulled it away your saw that she was right. You were crying. You also saw a little bit of blood on your hand too.

        "Um, give me a sec to clean up this blood, and I'll be there, OK?"

        Amia gave you a look, before nodding her head and walking off to the ambulance.

        Why were you crying...


	14. Legal Stuff

        The ride back to the hospital was pretty awkward for you and Smile boy, as you called him. He was cursing and swearing up a storm. He was so pissed off that he wouldn't even let you guys touch him to clean and bandage his wounds. Amia was trying her best to calm him down, so she could take his vitals, but he just wouldn't listen.

        "I hate it when they're like this," you whispered under your breath.

        "Hey look, something we can agree on," Chris said.

        "At least he hasn't refused care. God, I would hate a lawsuit right now."

        Chris gave a hum in agreement.

        Looking at the patient and Amia still going at it, you decided to intervene.

        "Sir," you said, trying to act as calm as you could. "My name is (Y/N), I'm an EMT. I would like to help you. Is that OK?"

        "Don't patronize me," he snapped back.

        "Sir, I'm not trying to. I'm just here to help. May I examine you for any other wounds?"

        "Touch me and I'll kill you."

        "... I'll take that as a no for now. Would you like to tell me why your were sleeping on that bench?"

        "No."

        "Are you drunk?"

        "That's none of your buisness."

        Christopher opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when you shot him a harsh glare.

        "Sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude," you started. "I'm only trying to help you out."

        "Yeah and getting me shot helps me out a whole lot," he snapped.

        "Sorry about that. Is it your first time ever being shot?"

        "No," he said, and seemed to regret it right afterwards.

        "Man, I remember the first time I was shot," you responded, sounding upbeat, and ignoring the odd look on his face. "It was a few weeks ago, a clean though and through. Got me right in the gastrocnemias, it hu-"

        "Your what," smile boy cut you off.

        "Oh, uh, it's you calf muscle. Sorry, my mind switches to medical terms and all that jazz when I'm at work. Anyway, it hurt like a bitch. I was on my couch for almost two weeks, had to have my roommate do almost everything for me. It sucked ass. Do you have any roommate's?"

        "Too many," he grunted out. "One of 'ems missing right now though, has the guy who runs the place pissed off right now."

        "Really? That's shitty of them. To just up and leave like that? Is the owner dude taking out his anger on the rest of you still there?"

        "Not really. He's just being more strict than usual. Fuck," he groaned out, seeming to have realized something. "He's gonna be pissed when I don't show up."

        "Well," you said trying not to smile at this perfect opportunity. "If you cooperate and let us help you, we will do everything we can to get you out of here in just a few hours."

        He looked at you with what appears to be a glare, though it's hard to tell. After a moment he rolls his eyes.

        "Fine. Just hurry up. You could start by giving me my eye drops."

        "Yeah sure. Let me see if we have any. Then we can get your name."

        "The names Jeff. And I have my own eye drops. They're in my pocket."

        Amia went to grab the drops, and received a dirty look from Jeff. Though she seemed to ignore it, if she saw it, and reached into his pocket. When she fished it out, and was done applying them, she tried to stitch up the cuts on his face, but he threw a major bitch fit, and Amia got stuck with the needle.

        "Are you OK," you asked Jeff, knowing Amia could deal with herself just fine. Chris, on the other hand seemed pissed with you.

        "Are you shitting me," he hissed into your ear. "Your asking this dick if he's OK? He just made Mia stab herself!"

        You smirked.

        "Mia?"

        "Shut up. It was a simple slip of the tongue."

        The look on his face was priceless, and you would have laughed your ass off if not for the situation.

        "Don't worry about her. She's a big girl, and it's not the first time she's been stuck with a needle. What we need to worry about right now is our patient and his comfort. If you're really so worried, just check up on her."

        Grunting, Christopher shifted his attention to Amia, and you shifted yours back to Jeff.

        "I'm sorry about that Jeff. Did we do something that hurt you or made you upset in any way?"

        "Don't touch my beautiful face. I don't want any of you to touch it."

        "OK. Got it. We'll leave your face alone, and just take care of that shoulder of yours. After that we should be at the hospital."

        "No! I'm not going to a hospital. As soon as your done with my shoulder, I want out of this damn truck!"

        It didn't shock you all that much that he didn't want to go, you were just surprised that he had said something about it now, and not sooner.

        "OK, we can do that. You'll have to sign some paper work, though. It's mandatory, and we can't let you go if you don't fill it out."

        "Whatever. Just hurry the hell up," he said sounding both stressed and relived at the same time.

        "OK then. Let's get started."


	15. Nom Nom's

        Trudging into your apartment, a groan escaped you. Your shift had just ended an hour ago, but the amount of paperwork you had kept you there for way too long. You had to respond to four other calls after dealing with smile boy, and each one was worse than the last.

        Collapsing on the couch, you decided that you wouldn't move from that spot for the next few days. Your building could be on fire for all you cared, and you still wouldn't move. Firefighters would have to carry you out.

        "Good to see that your back," Jack's voice came from the kitchen. All he received from you was an unintelligible grumble being muffled by the cushions.

        "Really, not even a hello."

        You flipped him off.

        "OK then, I guess I'll just eat all this food-"

        He didn't even get the chance to finish before you were up and in the kitchen grabbing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast from him. The toast even had some jam spread on it!

        You ran back to the couch and laid down, turning on the t.v. Jack was right behind you, and sat down right on your legs. You glared at him before going back to watching your show.

        When a commercial came on Jack spoke.

        "So, how was work?"

        "Ugh, why would you ever ask that."

        "That good huh?"

        "Well- I mean, it wasn't a bad shift or anything, it was just long."

        "What all happened. Anything interesting."

        "Not really..... Well actually there was this one weird guy who had his face all cut up like some sort of Joker rip off."

        Jack hummed in acknowledgment. It was silent then, till a knock came from the door. You groaned and wiggled your legs.

        "Either get off me, or go get the door."

        Jack stood up, and motioned for you to get up and go. You gave him a dirty look as you got up, and he took you spot laying on the couch. You grumbled some nonsense profanity under your breath as you made your way to the door.

        Opening the door, you almost closed it immediately. If only that foot wasn't there blocking it. You looked up at your douche neighbor, and closed the door a few more times on his foot, making sure to use a bit more force each time.

        "Really," he said. "How many more times are you going to do that."

        "That depends. How long will it take for you to get the message."

        "Very funny babe. So, when are we going to hook up."

        You closed the door on his foot again, making sure to slam it with all your might this time. He let out a cry of pain, and finally moved his foot. You went to close the door one last time, but the dick slipped in.

        "Get out," you said, opening the door again. You felt like you were a bellhop, or what ever those people were called that opened and closed doors for a living.

        "I want an answer."

        "No, you want a lie. I won't be going out with you, ever. So leave me alone. Get out of my life, and stop bugging me."

        He looked like he was about to say something else, but stopped for some reason.

        "Is everything OK (Y/N)?"

        You looked behind yourself to see Jack standing there. Even with the mask on, you could tell he was pissed.

        "Who the hell is this," Ash said, acting like he had a reason to be upset.

        "Is this another one of your eccentric friends," Jack asked, trying to figure out who this guy was to you.

        "No, he's a dick that needs to get out of my apartment and not come back."

        Jack nodded his head, but didn't move from his spot. Neither did Ash. They both stood there, just looking at each other. This was starting to piss you off.

        So you grabbed onto Ash's ear and dragged him out, slamming the door close finally. 

        You stormed past Jack, and went straight to your room. You were going to sleep till noon, and if anyone woke you up, you would kill them, and dance on their graves.

        Slamming you bedroom door, you tore off your clothes, shut your shades, and crawled under your covers to sleep.

        Teetering on the edge of bliss, you jumped when a gentle knock came from your bedroom door.

        "WHAT!!!"

        "....Do you want your food still?"

        

 

 

        "Yes please."

        You needed your nom nom's.


	16. So Many Questions

        Something was.....off. You couldn't tell what, but there was something that just seemed to be...missing from your apartment. But, everything was there and accounted for. Your TV, the food, the books, the movies. So, what was missing?

        Trying to distract your mind, you reached for the remote, that was just barely out of you reach. God damn Jack and his slightly longer arms. Wait...where was Jack? You hadn't seen him in a while, and though it wasn't odd for the two of you to go a few days without physically seeing each other, you could always find little things that confirmed the others presence. Like a pair of shoes left at the front door without a second thought, or a coat thrown over the back of the couch, or the containers of miscellaneous meat left in the fridge. But looking at the place now, all of it seemed to be missing.

        When had he left? Why hadn't you noticed sooner? Was he okay? Would he be coming back?

        Instead of grabbing the remote, your hand drifted to your phone. You were gonna get to the bottom of this, one way or another. Even if you had to pull some strings to hunt him down.

        _'Where are you?'_

        Simple enough question. Straight to the point, and with no room for misinterpretation.

         _'Out.'_

        And of course that's how he replies.

         _'Out where?'_

_'A walk.'_

_'OK, so? That doesn't tell me where.'_

_'I don't know, some where in the woods.'_

_'When will you get back?'_

        And you waited for his response. First for a few minutes, then a few hours, then days, and weeks, and before you knew it, summer break had arrived, releasing you from the duties of collage for a few months, before you would be dragged back in.

        As the claws of school loosened, something else slithered up from the depths of your mind and grabbed a hold of you.

        Loneliness.

        The beast hit you with the force of a tsunami, destroying every semblance of happiness you thought you had. That was when you realized just how much Jack had changed your life, and it made you miss him even more.

        Before Jack had come, you were fine, hell, you were happy to be alone. It gave you time to think and rest, and just be yourself without having to worry about what someone would judge you. Then he came along.

        He used to make you breakfast, and dinner on the days that you were wiped out by a hard shift. He cleaned the house while you were gone, and went grocery shopping when your fridge was running low. He didn't even ask for money, he just payed for it himself. He never once complained about your horrible shower singing, or how you would almost always quote the movies you watched together. He didn't care that when you 'sat' on the couch, you took up almost the entire thing by laying on it.

        And looking back on it, you had to ask yourself a very important question.

        When had Jack started to mean so much to you?


	17. Gone

        It's been almost a year now.

        Since the day you met Jack.

        When he left, and your feelings for him surfaced, you simply ignored them. Just like with every other person you had liked in the past. But Jack wasn't like every other person.

        Everyone else you had met would always seem to not quiet...understand you. They didn't get it. They didn't get how you were fine not seeing each other for days on end, or how you could sit in relative silence for hours and be fine. But, Jack did. He somehow knew that the silences you shared weren't truly empty. He seemed to understand that just being together was enough for you. He understood that you were not a social creature. That you thought free days were better spent inside with a good book or movie. You didn't even have to tell him any of that. He just seemed to know or learn.

        You couldn't get rid of them this time. The feelings stuck to you like glue. And it hurt you, every time you thought of him.

        Your perfect man had fallen right into your lap, and now he was gone. You would never get the chance to see him again. He slipped between your fingers, and you let him.

        

        God, how you hated yourself right now.

 

**A/N: I know these last few chapters have been short and kinda crappy, but I want to keep updating this, and things are coming and going in my mind, and I don't want you guys to think I gave up on this, I'm just an idiot that decided to write 5 stories at once., and more are coming to mind everyday, and I hate and love myself. But in other news, this story is nearing a close, which is both a thing to celebrate and fear. I just feel the end nearing, and the ideas are coming. God, you guys are gonna hate me when I'm done with this.**


	18. Comforting Lies

Love was not Jack's forte.

He had not felt love, or joy in years, well at least not the joy of being in another person's company.

But you had changed that. 

He found that when he was with you, he wasn't annoyed. Sure, you did annoying things, but he had found them endearing, these little quirks that made you who you were.

You could put up with his odd sleeping habits, not that your owner were any better. You weren't afraid to go out and eat some good food, but you always paid for your own, and often tried paying for his. You were responsible, caring, and kind. But he also noticed the things that made you so...human.

How you got snappy from lack of sleep, or how you hated asking others for help. You wanted to be independent, and had a hard time relying on others, not wanting to be a bother, or a burden.

He noticed how, in the car, you never out sang the music you put on, or how you tensed and cursed at other drivers for being stupid, or giving you a funny look.

You were dynamic, a change in pace that was both refreshing, and comforting.

But all good things must come to an end.

Or at least, that's what he told himself.

He was doing it for your own good. What would you have done once the others started looking for him, or if you found out about is unconventional diet?

It was better to leave before one of you got hurt or died. And in all honesty, he knew what would happen to who.

He was doing this to protect you from himself, and the others.

It was for your own good.

You didn't need him in your life.

And he didn't need you in his.

This was the way it should have been from the beginning.

He shouldn't have stayed.

He shouldn't have-

...He shouldn't have fallen for you.


	19. A Costume Contest

        You gave a sigh as you looked at your 'costume' for a Halloween party you were being dragged to. Your outfit was made of nothing more than an old pair of scrubs you had bought from Walmart covered in fake blood.

        The slamming of your front door made you jump as Victor waltz in, dressed in one of those cheep pleather get ups.

        "God, you look like a stripper."

        "And you don't. One of us is obviously not doing this right. And it's not me. You're supposed to dress up as something different on Halloween. You look like you just got off work."

        "Yeah, so do you."

        Victor gasped dramatically, throwing his head back with the back of his hand to his forehead.

        "Oh, how you wound me!"

        He went silent and stayed in that pose before the both of you burst out laughing.

        "C'mon, lets get going, we have a party to get to after all," you said dragging Victor out of your apartment, then the building.

        Victor had put together a giant group of very stressed out college students to go to this party being held down town. Everyone had pitched in and gotten a limo to ride in, along with some snacks, and candy to toss at kids who were trick-or-treating. It was a cool idea, and you had actually pitched in the most, seeing as how you had more than a couple bucks lying around.

        "Hey, just to let you know, most of the people going with us are leaving early, they have morning classes."

        " 'Kay, yeah. Let me know when they go so I can join them."

        "Nuh-uh, bitch. You're staying with me so I have someone to drag my drunk ass home. Unless-"

        "You actually get laid? Yeah, I'm gonna be doing quiet a bit of dragging tonight."

        Victor slapped your arm playfully, before opening the door to the limo, hoping in, and locking you out.

        "Really?!?!"

        "What? You can still get in."

        "How," you asked, a few ideas running through your head.

        Victor pointed up to the roof of the car, where an open skylight was. Growling, you swung your leg up onto the trunk of the sleek vehicle and hopped up, before flinging your body onto the roof and shimmying your way into the car. Many of the people were laughing their asses off, surprised you had actually crawled in from the roof.

        Sitting next to Victor, you smacked the back of his head.

        "Dick," your statement only made him laugh harder.

        "You need one in your life right now," Victor said.

        "Yeah, I need one about as badly as I need the plague."

        Victor sighed and shook his head.

        "C'mon, lighten up. We're going to a party to have some fun."

        "Yeah, fun."

        After that the ride was silent on your part. Everyone else was talking and having fun listening to the music that was being blasted, while you just sat in the corner wishing you had said no when Victor asked you to come along. It seemed like a good idea at first, a way for you to get out of your house, staying in all day was getting more depressing than usual. But then you remembered how much noise there was going to be, and the chaos of a party, and much you hated shit like that, and you just hoped that it would be canceled by some miracle. But it wasn't, and you weren't the type to back out of a commitment like that.

        When you had finally arrived you saw an event hall that had been turned into what seemed to be party central for the night. The inside decorated with cheap spiderwebs, fairy lights, and fog machines every couple of feet. Black lights hung from the ceilings, and sat on the floors, other machines for lighting were placed around sparingly, shooting out different colored lasers, other than that, it was purposefully made dark to create the right atmosphere.

        Looking around, you saw Victor was already working his magic on some poor fools over at a bar at the back. Looks like you wouldn't need to be dragging him home after all.

        Weaving your way through the crowd of people dancing to the 'music,' you found a dark corner to hide in till you could leave.

        It was slow going at first, with the first thirty minutes dragging on, but then one hour blurred into two, and finally three. It was almost one in the morning when you thought it was a good time to leave. Victor had ran off with a few people half an hour ago, and the others had left with the limo after about an hour at the party. So you started to make your way for a door to leave out of, when the music was cut, and the lights brought up just enough for people to see.

        Someone stood on top of a makeshift stage with a mic in hand, and made the announcement that a small costume contest was coming up, and that the winner would get a gift card to a restaurant or something. The contestants soon walked on to the stage, some dressed like slutty zombie nurses, a thing you found to be slightly offensive, others were dolls missing pieces, or people sewn together like Frankenstein's monster, with fake blood too. Many of the costumes you found were poorly made or put together, but a few had taken their time with the fabric and gore, and it actually looked real. But one costume almost had you choking on air. 

        Someone walked on in a dark grey or black hoodie, wearing a pair of ratty jeans, and a dark blue mask with black goop seeming to drip from the eyes. They looked like Jack, and you almost thought it was him, but the mask was...wrong. Jack's mask was featureless, just a smooth, rounded surface. The one the person on stage was wearing had a very prominent nose on it, and if you looked close enough, you could see the lines left from the paint brush on certain parts of it, along with some fabric covering where the eye wholes were.

        Many people mumbled as the person walked across the stage, they would stop and pose occasionally, before walking to their spot in line and standing there, waiting for the next contestant.

        "God, I can't believe people are still into that creepypasta crap," someone from a group next to you said.

        "Seriously, I thought it died out years ago, after that incident with those kids."

        "How could anyone still like it?"

        What the hell was everyone talking about? Creepypastas? Why did that sound familiar. What was it?

        You reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone with the intent of looking up what the hell a 'Creepypasta' was.

        "I can't believe they got my mask wrong. It's the most important part."

        You jumped at the person next to you suddenly talking.

        "What," you said, looking over at the man next to you.

        He was wearing a simple t-shirt covered in dark splotches, and a pair of black work pants. His skin was an ashy grey color, with some dull brown hair on top of his head, or was that a dark dirty blonde, the lighting was really shit in here. Then you saw his eyes, or well, his lack of eyes. His orbital sockets were empty, but instead of seeing some sort of flesh like color at the back of his eyes, you saw black. Just black.

        Something that could have been mistaken for a tear escaped his 'eyes,' if it wasn't for how thick it was, and it's color. He quickly tried to wipe it away from his face with the back of his hand, only resulting in smearing it across his cheek.

        He then seemed to 'look' at you, a smile on his face.

        "Hey."

 

 

**Real quick, I want to say thank you to Victoria Walker from AO3 for helping me out. I was really struggling with this chapter, then you left that your suggestion in the comments and it really helped me. Thank you.**


End file.
